HEAD OVER HEELS
by arekisandora07
Summary: A Valentine's Day present for everybody! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


You were in the middle of your work, when somebody accidentally fell the books on your table. Those piles of book definitely shocked you for a while. But then, with a smile, you simply picked up those books which were scattered on the floor.

"You read all of these books without a sweat, huh? Kindly sign your name here.", you said, as you took out a ballpen from a shelf and handed it over to the one who was standing in front of you.

With a careful look, you stared at a young man who's about your age; wearing the school boy's uniform-a deep purple cardigan with a polo shirt underneath it, a pair of black pants, and that recognizable badge which some of the famous students at school usually wears; it was pinned on his left chest. He was looking at you straightly with his deep, green eyes; his tousled blonde perfectly suits his fair complexion; and those strange-looking, thick eyebrows made him look rather more handsome. His hand was holding another book which was once left unscathed on the floor.

You grinned, handing the pen to him and took the book.

"S-So…uhmmm…" you said to him, after putting the books on the other table behind you and faced him.

"I am searching for this book, and I was just wondering if there's a copy of this here in the library…so…" the young blonde told you, as he gave to you a small sheet of paper, with the written title of the book on it.

"His handwriting was beautiful…" you thought while looking at the cursive letters written on that paper. With a small sigh, you knelt down and searched for the book he was looking for.

After a few seconds, you finally found it.

"Here it is."

He smiled. "Whoa…I never thought that the school library has a copy of this book."

His voice made your heart skipped. His accent was odd; yet it's oddly…pleasant to your ears.

You tucked your hair onto your ear, smiling.

"Sign your name here in the card, so that I'll be able to take record of it." you said.

He bowed down slightly, scribbling his name onto the logbook. Afterwards, he carried the thick book and faced you.

"Thank you for your assistance. Rest assured that this book will be returned here without any damage." He said towards you with his eyes seemingly sparkling along with the light above your heads.

"Nah, don't mention it. Just go here and look for me if you need help in looking for the book that you want to read." you said cheerfully.

Then, he walked away with the book. As he went out of the library, you sat down on your chair and took a good look at the logbook. Scanning through those names listed on the logbook, it happened that you saw that same cursive handwriting at the edn of the list.

You sighed.

"So…that's his name…sounds familiar…I've heard that name somewhere…" you thought.

* * *

><p>You walked along the hallway, until you reached the exit. The school plaza was indeed huge and spacious; almost perfect for throwing out school events and gatherings. You wondered how are you going to go home, now that you realized that you're a bit short.<p>

You passed along the wooden benches, as you see those students doing things. Some of them were chatting with their friends; others were simply reading books, and the rest were taking a short nap. Afterwards, you heard something. It was music, echoing somewhere in the school premises.

It was then that you looked for the source of that music, until you came at the school's open stage. You saw a few people sitting on the arranged chairs, watching those young men performing. Probably, they are rehearsing, you thought. And so, you looked for a nice spot five rows near to the front. You sat on the chair next to the aisle. Watching those people playing good music is a good thing to end the day.

And so, you payed attention to the five young men who were busy checking their musical instruments. Soon, you gazed your eyes at the right side of the stage.

Suddenly, your eyes went wide after recognizing that male young blonde sitting on a chair, strumming the strings of his guitar.

"Isn't that…"

* * *

><p>Every day, you'll see him reading books in the library. While busy arranging the books on the literature section, you found him smiling, his one hand rested upon his chin. His fingers swiftly flipping the pages of that book which he lend days ago.<p>

Perhaps, he's enjoying reading that book, you told to yourself.

From that moment, you were too staring at him in secret.

Feeling deeply enchanted towards the good-looking, green-eyed blonde, you can't help but to wonder who he is. His name sounded so familiar to you. The problem is, you can't remember when and where did you heard that name before.

Days, weeks, months have passed.

Things were getting tedious for you. The usual scene of you, gazing at the known blonde clandestinely made your heart burst in unexplainable emotions.

You would see him reading when classes end. Sometimes, you see him once or twice a week, without a clue on his whereabouts or doings.

You admit, you couldn't stand this scenario any longer.

Strange as it feels, but this idea popped out of nowhere into your mind.

After your work as a student assistant to the school librarian, you will search for him everywhere. With no luck, you couldn't find him. You'll always conclude that he already went home. You never missed a day, looking for him after your duty. You are expecting that you'll see him…just once. You want to see him badly, without any clear reason why.

When you arrived home, you went on doing your responsibilities. At night, after a night long studying and doing random stuff which you always do as a hobby, you'll lay on your bed, thinking of him.

It was then that you remembered something. And so, you scribbled it on your journal as that song flowed into your wars through the radio:

_**So true funny how it seems**__**  
><strong>__**Always in time, but never in line for dreams.**__**  
><strong>__**Head over heels when toe to toe.**__**  
><strong>__**This is the sound of my soul,**__**  
><strong>__**This is the sound.**__**  
><strong>__**I bought a ticket to the world,**__**  
><strong>__**But now I've come back again.**__**  
><strong>__**Why do I find it hard to write the next line?**__**  
><strong>__**Oh I want the truth to be said.**_

_**I know this much is true**_

_**I know this much is true…**_

* * *

><p>He was in deep thoughts.<p>

For sure, he couldn't think properly, which is truly a weird action of him. He would even scold himself for acting like a big-time wimp.

Truthfully, he felt like a weakling for this.

"Bloody hell…what is wrong with me?" he thought.

There she was, standing by the corridor, fixing her things insie her locker. Her friends were busy talking with her, so he wouldn't be able to get near to her.

He looked at his watch. It's three in the afternoon.

Strange, he said to himself. She must be in the library now. And there she is, almost done getting her things.

He stared at her, feeling a lump in his throat. His heart is racing so fast and he couldn't stop mentally slapping himself.

"Come on! You have to do this once and for all!"

And so, after seeing that her friends walked away, he welcomed her at the corner.

You were surprised to see him at the corner.

"H-Hey…" you said softly, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"H-Hello…are you heading to the library?" he asked.

"Well, no I'm not. Actually, I took a day-off. Good thing, Ms. Porter allowed me to have the rest of the day doing things that I missed doing." you answered with a small smile on your face.

"Oh…I see." He simply uttered.

You laughed lightly.

"Looks like I have to spend this day doing things that I love! So…I-I'll see you around." you told him as you almost walked away, but then somebody grabbed your hand.

You were shocked to see that it was HIM who grabbed your hand.

He was having a hard time, saying the words. He pouted his lips in annoyance. You could hear him mumbling words, which you obviously found intriguingly funny.

"Would you mind if…I-I will…I-I…Christ! What are you doing, you dolt?" he uttered in an instant.

In a while, you can't hold your smile and finally let out a giggle.

He stared at you with a doubtful expression. Now, his fair-skinned face looked scarlet.

You took his hand.

"Let's go! I'll treat you some snacks!" you exclaimed as you walked away, pulling him behind.

* * *

><p><em>I've always wanted to talk to her ever since that day.<em>

_I've always longed to spend a little time with her._

_However, I find it very difficult to do._

_It's not that I am afraid to at least, have a small chat with her just once._

_It's not also the thing that I am…frightened to be rejected._

_It's just that…I can't stop thinking about her._

_I always…think of her every night. I can't eat, nor getting enough sleep, because of her. Her face is always haunting my mind; I couldn't erase that beautiful face inside my head. How could I?_

_I never forget to go to that place where I first met her. Most of the people were telling me to keep my voice down, because we're in a library. I would always do things, just to get the opportunity to make a small glance at her. I peep through the shelves, while she is busy stacking all the books in place, arranging them neatly. She wears glasses, with those (e/c) eyes behind them; her (h/c) hair neatly tied with a ponytail. She's wearing the girl's school uniform, and I could tell that she's about my age, by the looks of it. Her uniform suits her perfectly. I hope that I'll see her one day…without the glasses._

_At times, I feel strange every time she glances sideways; looking onto her right and left. I'll always feel anxious every time she does that._

_Fortunately she never caught me looking at her secretly…and I wish that she'll never catch me doing that to her._

_This is how my day ends every day. My day wouldn't be complete without going to the library, so that I'll see her._

_She…she's the only person who makes my day complete._

_I always ask myself why I can't stop myself from doing this. I don't understand why I am doing this at all._

_I feel like a stalker…but, I like it._

_I couldn't help myself._

_I wish that I'll be with her…alone… at least...just once._

* * *

><p>The two of you arrived at a small restaurant near the school where you both study at. Still pulling his arm, you opened the door and looked for a table.<p>

Soon, as you found the perfect spot for the both of you, you slowly let go of your hold.

He sat on the chair, feeling a bit uneasy.

"What do you want to eat for snacks?" you asked him while getting your purse inside your bag.

He's looking at the menu silently; then, he let out a sigh.

"I think…I should be the one treating you some…snacks." he uttered, his eyes seemed flustered by your idea.

You just laughed. "Hey, don't worry about it. Since I just received my allowance yesterday, I'm really planning to treat somebody a snack. And…" you sighed as you placed the bill on the table.

He stared at you.

"…it's not really an issue if the girl's paying the treat for a boy…sometimes." you continued, that grin of yours plastered on your face.

The blonde sighed. "Well, alright then. I usually take blueberry scones and a nice cup of Earl Grey during snack time."

"OK…so I'll take this…" you said, pointing to (your favorite snack and beverage).

The female waitress finally arrived. As the two of you gave out your orders, she flashed out a smile and told the two of you to wait.

While waiting, you could see him staring at the window blankly. You're feeling hesitated to start the conversation. You keep on telling yourself that this is your chance; this is the moment for you to know this guy which is the main reason why you can't sleep at night. You are thinking that this is your "once-in-a-lifetime" opportunity to get along with this blonde guy and know things about him. Of course, the two of you don't have all day to know almost everything about each other's life.

And so, with a slight cough, you opened your mouth. But, as you attempted to say the words you're thinking to say to him, he looked at you.

"We've known each other by face for quite a long time. It was a rude thing that I haven't introduced myself to you yet." he told you with that gorgeous accent of his.

Your mind suddenly alarmed.

So…there, you first met him when he lent that book in the library. You couldn't believe that now, he is ACTUALLY and FORMALLY beginning to introduce himself to you.

So, with a smile, you reached out your hand towards him, expecting for a friendly shake.

"It's alright. By the way, I'm (Full Name) from Class 3-2. And you're…" you said, as he shake your hand firmly.

_His hand was warm and soft_, you thought.

"My name's Arthur Kirkland from Class 3-1. It's a pleasure meeting you, too, (Name)."

_Arthur…Arthur Kirkland_, you thought.

Suddenly, your mind snapped.

"Wait…you are the…" you uttered, as he chuckled.

"Unbelievable, isn't it? But…yes, you're right. I am the school student council president. I also have a band, which in fact, my band mates are my colleagues at the council." he explained.

Not long after, the waitress arrived with your snacks.

You took a small bite of your snack; Arthur took a small sip of his tea.

"OK, I see…that's why I recently saw you rehearsing with your band mates at the open stage a few months ago." you told him directly.

"Is that so?" Arthur asked, now he was eating his blueberry scones with a fork.

"Y-Yeah…" you just said as you bowed your head to drink your preferred beverage.

There was a moment of silence. You are almost done eating your snacks and your newfound friend took his last bite of the scone. He finished drinking his tea too.

"So…uhmmm…Arthur…where do you live?" you finally asked him, breaking this awkward silence between the two of you.

"Actually, I was born and grew up in England. My parents were both novelists and businessmen. They sent me here for a vacation. However, I grew fond of this place, so I decided to enroll in a University, which happened to be OUR school…I never expected that I had gone this far. Currently, I'm living in my own house." Arthur told you, his jade eyes looking at you attentively.

"Your own house?" you told him.

"Yes, my parents bought me a house here. It's only a few streets away from school, so I usually walk on my way there." the Brit replied.

You simply nodded.

_So…this guy's…British…no wonder why his voice sounded very sexy as hell…w-wait…what are you thinking, (Name)?_ you thought, mentally scolding yourself.

Arthur probably noticed that you were lost in your thoughts. And so, he stared at you worried.

"A-Are you alright, (Name)?" Arthur asked with concern.

"Y-Yes…sorry…the weather's getting a bit cold, that's all." you reasoned out nervously, but then, trying to sound casual towards the blonde Englishman.

"Hmmm, so I noticed." he said softly.

You and Arthur walked out of the restaurant by twilight. As the two of you were walking slowly, you felt your body wobbling. Perhaps, you were right. The air's chilly, and you forgot to bring your cardigan.

Arthur, who was walking beside you, sighed. He took off his cardigan and gently wore it around your shaking body. You gasped.

"H-Hey…you don't have to…" you uttered shyly, but Arthur just smiled.

"It's fine. I insist." Arthur said to you.

"Thanks." You muttered as you slipped your hands inside the sleeves. The Englishman looked at you and went on walking.

The two of you could see the city lights from afar, shimmering like stars. The wind blew to your skins, touching every pore of it. You could feel your ponytail falling down because of the strong breeze. As you tried to tie your hair again, your ponytail slipped down.

"My ponytail…" you said fretfully.

Arthur saw your ponytail on the ground. He knelt down and picked it up. As he handed it over to you, his leaf-green orbs suddenly looked astounded. You could see that faint blush on his cheeks as he returned the ponytail to you.

"H-Here…" he said as he gave the ponytail to you.

"Thank you, Arthur." you said.

Soon, you took off your glasses and neatly fixed your hair.

Arthur was watching you tying your hair. His faint pink cheeks were now getting red. Despite of this, he quickly turned away.

"Done!" you exclaimed as you faced Arthur, who was still blushing like crazy.

Arthur gasped.

"O-Oh! You're done! I never noticed." he simply said.

And so, the two of you continued walking until you reached the highway in a few minutes. Arthur stood under the waiting shed, waiting for a bus. You followed and stood beside him.

Not long after, a bus arrived.

"I got to go." you said.

"Well, take care of yourself while on your way home, love." Arthur said to you.

_Love? D-Did he just mentioned the word… _you thought surprisingly. Now, you could feel the blood rising to your cheeks. You sighed, wearing your best smile.

"I will. Take care of yourself too." you said.

Before you walked up into the vehicle, Arthur told you something before he left:

"When you get home, look inside your bag."

As you arrived at your house, you immediately climbed upstairs, heading to your room. You placed your bag pack on your bed and opened it.

You were shocked to see a red rose inside your bag. On its stem was a rolled small sheet of paper. You untied that red ribbon and saw the paper with a phone number on it.

You smiled as you smelled the fresh, fragrant odor of the flower. Still, you couldn't believe how Arthur did it in the first place.

_Magic? Is t-this magic?_

* * *

><p><em>She looked very beautiful without her glasses on.<em>

_This is the first thing that popped out in my head the moment I saw her taking off her eyeglasses to fix her hair. Even her (h/l), (h/c) hair looks stunning as well._

_What happened that night was unforgettable._

_I couldn't wait to see her again tomorrow at the same place where I first saw her._

_It took me time to know (Name) better. _

_Ever since that night, we became the best of friends. I would always wait for her at the school gate after her duty at the library. Afterwards, we'll "hang out" together, doing things which I haven't done in my entire life. Since I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth…I never experienced doing things which ordinary young people do. I was taught to act with high standards and with courtesy, as what my father always tells me. _

_But things were not always as good as it seems. She already saw me in my worst. She witnessed my hidden, crazy moods. She already heard my mouth, spitting all those foul words which I commonly say when I'm mad or upset. She has seen my face when I'm annoyed. Still, above it all, she is the only one who can…w-well…tame me when I get intense. She is the only one who can understand me. She treated me as a normal person. It was the same treatment that I haven't experienced during my years of existence._

_Although she sees herself as an ordinary school girl, for me, she is extra-ordinary. She may be the all-time student assistant at the school library; she may be one of those girl students which I meet at school every day; she may be a simple young woman who have dreams and goals of her own…in my eyes, she's the most amazing girl that I've met. _

_No, I'm not trying to sound mushy here. I'm simply telling the truth._

_But…why do I find very hard to put all these written lines into spoken words? Why is it so difficult for me to say these things in front of her?_

_It's been two years…and I still haven't told her._

_How?_

_How can I tell her? How can I confess that…I don't want to stay being friends with her? How can I say straight to her face that I like her…more as a friend? _

_No…rather, how can I tell her that I see her more than that?_

_How?_

* * *

><p>February 14.<p>

You woke up with a smile on your face.

Today's the school promenade, and honestly, you were looking forward to it. As you fixed the sheets of your bed, you looked at that (d/c), (d/l) dress, sparkling before your eyes.

Feeling confident, you thought that this day will be one of the greatest days that you'll ever had.

* * *

><p>Five hours before the promenade, you walked out of the classroom after a long day. Your class has just finished and you're planning to go to the library before going home to prepare yourself.<p>

As you arrived, you noticed a group of girls passing by. As you observed them, you realized that they were heading towards a group of five men who were then walking at the hallway at the opposite direction. As you heard those squeals, you simply covered your ears. You saw those young ladies holding heart-shaped boxes of chocolates.

As you got closer, you noticed that those boys were being almost gulped by the crowd, until you recognized him.

_A-Arthur? _you said to yourself, as you saw those girls giving him those boxes of chocolates.

You ignored this scene, but something within you suddenly stirred up. You stared at your best friend again, with his face getting confused, didn't know what to do with those girls who keep on asking him to be their date at the prom.

Your fists clenched; your eyes getting fierce for…no reason at all. Or…was there any reason behind it, anyway?

Suddenly, you saw one of those girls, kissing your English best friend on the cheek. Your mouth instantly opened with disbelief.

Your heart was beating fast; your forehead getting sweaty and you could feel the tension within you.

As Arthur noticed you standing there, you sighed angrily and walked away. You walked away, without noticing that he was calling your name.

You could feel your eyes getting wet; until you finally gave up. Tears trickled down your face. You hurriedly wiped them off and ran away.

* * *

><p>Three hours before the promenade.<p>

You were sitting on your bed, staring at your prom dress tearfully. You let out a sad sigh.

_I-I give up. T-This isn't working at all. Why should I bother? He's just my best friend, right? So, why should I cry about what happened a while ago? Arthur's my best friend…that's how it is going to be between us. (Name), please stop crying, OK? No matter what…you should attend the prom… _you kept on telling yourself.

Finally, with a determined look, you stood up and took off your glasses.

You took the dress and checked it on your full body mirror.

You let out a small smile.

_This is going to be fine. Don't worry…everything will be fine… _you said.

* * *

><p>The promenade has finally started.<p>

You arrived fifteen minutes late. Dressed up in your prom dress, wearing the proper make-up, you stepped down the stairs, heading to the open stage. The chairs were arranged along with round tables. A wide buffet of food was served; the music was upbeat and lively; your school mates were dancing happily with their friends and newfound acquaintances.

You looked for a place to sit on.

As you sat on the chair beside a round table, you took a small sip of water placed in a wine glass. Watching the people dancing in merriment, you got depressed. Memories of what happened earlier came back into your mind.

Letting out a sniff, you took out your handkerchief and wiped the moist in your eyelids. You don't want your make-up to be messed up this earlier, right?

Suddenly, the host of the prom went up on stage. He checked the microphone first before speaking. The music stopped playing.

"Students, welcome to our school promenade. I'm pretty sure that all of you guys are having a great time tonight! So…to continue with the party, let us welcome the school student council who'll be performing a special Valentines number for this night! A round of applause, folks!" the host said happily, as the crowd applauded and cheered wildly.

As the spotlight focused on the center, your eyes went wide as you saw those five recognizable men handling their instruments in place. The shocking part is, you saw your best friend, Arthur, standing at the front.

Before starting the number, Arthur tapped the microphone and began speaking.

"What's up, mates?" he shouted, as the crowd roared back. Loud applauses were heard. You never thought that your best friend was really famous here in this school.

"Alright, it seems like there's no need to introduce ourselves…since we folks bloodily knew each other for so long. So, here's a song for all of you…a-and happy Valentine's Day." the Englishman said.

Then, the sound of the piano started playing.

Soon, you heard him singing the lines:

**_I wanted to be with you alone_**

**_And talk about the weather_****_  
><em>****_But traditions I can trace against the child in your face_****_  
><em>****_Won't escape my attention_**

Surprised, you never knew how beautiful Arthur's singing voice is.

**_You keep your distance fear the system of touch and_****_ gentle persuasion_****_  
><em>****_I'm lost in admiration that I need you this much_****_  
><em>****_Oh, you're wasting my time_****_  
><em>****_You're just wasting time_**

In your mind, you keep on saying that you know this song. You simply watched him up there. You couldn't deny that he looked dashing in his black tuxedo:

**_Something happens and I'm head over heels_****_  
><em>****_I never find out till I'm head over heels_****_  
><em>****_Something happens and I'm head over heels_****_  
><em>****_Ah don't take my heart_****_  
><em>****_Don't break my heart_****_  
><em>****_Don't throw it away_**

You walked forward, trying to see the guys playing on that stage on a clearer view. You blamed yourself for not bringing your glasses. As your eyes stared at those blinking lights, you gazed at your best friend, feeling this tensed emotion while watching him perform:

**_I made a fire and watching burn_****_  
><em>****_Thought of your future_****_  
><em>****_With one foot in the past now just how long will it last_****_  
><em>****_No no no have you no ambition_****_  
><em>****_My mother and my brothers used to breathe in clean in air (Changes with those...)_****_  
><em>****_And dreaming I'm a doctor (They can't stop...)_****_  
><em>****_It's hard to be a man when there's a gun in your hand_****_  
><em>****_Oh I feel so..._**

With a blink of an eye, Arthur noticed you. You were startled to see him looking back at you now. As you heard these lines, you felt something strange about the way Arthur sang it:

**_Something happens and I'm head over heels_****_  
><em>****_I never find out till I'm head over heels_****_  
><em>****_Something happens and I'm head over heels_****_  
><em>****_Ah don't take my heart_****_  
><em>****_Don't break my heart_****_  
><em>****_Don't throw it away_**

The most amazing part happened before your eyes. Arthur stepped down the stage, and went towards you. You took a step backward, feeling uneasy about this. As he came closer, you couldn't move your feet and ran away. The pain in your heart was still there. But then, it's too late. Arthur held your wrist gently. You stared at his green eyes. Then, you saw that glistening mist in those deep orbs.

You were surprised to see that the mist was actually a sign that your best friend's going to…cry. Suddenly, he spoke to you in a gentle voice. You could hear that shakiness in his voice, sensing that he's dead nervous.

"(Full Name)…"

You were aghast to hear it from your best friend. Your cheeks are getting deep red at this point.

Arthur let out a sigh. He placed his hands gently to your palms, and then let his fingers intertwined with yours.

"I know this is awkward…" he repeated.

You waited for him to finish his sentence.

""I-I…I know this is awkward to do, but…I love you."

The whole crowd began to cheer out with joy. Your heart leaped out of the blue.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier…b-but…right now, I'm telling you this. I-I've been waiting for the time to tell you this…a-and…I'm telling the truth tonight, (Name)."

You felt like crying right now.

Arthur waited for your response. Instead of telling him that you ACTUALLY LOVE HIM TOO, you pulled him into a big embrace.

And so, the crowd shouted for happiness.

The performance ended well.

After that, the party went on.

The two of you were now walking at the school plaza, and then passed by the wooden benches. The sweet smell of flowers scattered onto the air; fireflies were flying and dancing around above your heads.

You stared at your best friend, who was now blushing.

"H-Hey…aren't you going to say something to me?" you asked him with a small smile.

Arthur stopped walking and faced you.

"I-I'm sorry…"

You put your finger onto his lips, hushing him.

"No…you don't have to apologize…everything's clear to me now." you said to him softly.

The blonde Brit held your hands. In a swift of a second, you saw something sparking on your palm.

It was a red rose…this time, with a diamond necklace with it. You looked at your best friend with teary eyes.

"H-How did you do this?"

Arthur chuckled. "Let's just say that my magic powers are high tonight."

You laughed and slapped his shoulder.

"Really?"

Arthur took the pendant and wore it around your neck. As soon as he was done placing the necklace, you were shocked to feel him standing behind you. He wrapped his arms around your body. You could feel those strong, yet tender arms embracing you tightly and safely. You couldn't hold your feeling anymore.

"You know what, Arthur?" you uttered.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"I love you too…I love you more. Ever since that day when I met you, I was watching you all the time." you told him.

Arthur let out a chuckle.

"So…I'm not the only one stealing glances all this time, huh?" he said.

"What do you mean?" you asked him, now you were holding his hands while he was hugging you.

You could feel his warmth, his breath touching your skin. Shivers went down to your spine.

"I've been watching you for a long time. That's why I'm always at the library." Arthur confessed.

You grinned, and faced him. You let your hands touching his face, brushing your fingers through his blonde, shaggy hair.

He put his one hand onto your chin, with his other hand holding your waist. Afterwards, he gave you a soft, gentle kiss on the lips. Surprised, you kissed him back. Though the kiss was quick, you smiled; feeling satisfied that FINALLY, you confessed your feelings towards your best friend, just as what he did to you tonight.

Arthur gently kissed your forehead and said, "Let's go to the restaurant that we used to hang out. This time, it will be my treat, love."

You smiled back and kissed his cheek. "Of course, love."

The two of you held hands as you walked away, having your first Valentine's date together.

Finally, now you know what "love" means.


End file.
